2010: A Gift of a Future!
by lezzles1956
Summary: Jack O'Neill reflects back on his life


2010: A Gift of a Future!

Written originally 2003 - Definitely diverged from canon

Rated K

I don't own Stargate SG-1 and it's characters:

They are the property of Showtime/Viacom, MGM/UA, Double Secret Productions, and Gekko Productions.

I'm just borrowing their characters for a while to play; and adding a couple of characters of my own.

I am not making any money from this; it's just to freeshare with my ff friends.

2010 – A Gift of a Future!

By Lezzles 1956

…

I sit on my roof and look at the stars. The peace of these moments is a balm to my soul, after the frantic pace of my life. Not that my life is quite a frantic as it was! The last couple of years, since the destruction of Anubis, have been much calmer and peaceful. Some would say boring, though not me, not anymore.

Strange, at one time I could never keep still! I always needed to be on the move. Looking for new challenges! Now the simple challenge of ensuring that everything runs smoothly in our community is enough. Although with the rate the community is growing that challenge, in itself, is becoming more complicated. The surrounding township still looks to the military for most of their services; fire, medical and of course keeping the peace. However, we now have a couple of civilian GP's, and the school has always been civilian-run.

Yep, the civilian population is growing. We started with a few military families, but that has changed, after the revelation of the Stargate to the general population. Even with the Goa'uld threat gone, people want a chance at a new life! Much like the flood of people to America at the turn of the 19th century. Everyone who applies is carefully vetted, though, and they aren't all American families. We have a few British, French and Russian families. Even a Chinese one!

General Davis, at the SGC is kept really busy. The majority of his work is sorting applications and vetting potential families for settling, although there are still a few active teams at the SGC, for exploration and the like, headed up by Colonel Ferretti and SG2. The politicians are trying hard to get in on the act, of course. And not just ours; but the President still manages to keep New Earth out of their hands, for the moment, at least!

Things are changing again, though, I can feel it! We will have to look at a civilian government in place on New Earth soon. Setting up an independent nation, or the Earth-bound politicians will move in and potentially destroy all we have built.

For now though, once a month, I go through the gate to the SGC for our regular meeting. Two Generals, meeting to discuss the potential future of hundreds of people. Quite a responsibility! Yeah, thinking about it, a challenge within itself. Not as much a challenge as the millions who depended on us in the old days, but enough for an old man! Hah! Maybe I am getting old, but I don't feel it. In fact I felt much older 7 years ago when all this began, and the war with the Goa'uld seemed to be never-ending. No, now I feel much younger! New life can do that for you. I contemplate the 2 small souls sleeping peacefully below my feet, and smile!

I rarely go off-world these days, even to Earth, except for my SGC visits, of course. But I don't feel like that counts. Just a step through the gate into the mountain, and then back again a few hours later. Our friends who remain on Earth visit us here, rather than the other way around. Hammond is a regular visitor. His retirement, 3 years ago, has given him a new lease of life. I think he would move here permanently, if it were not for his family. But, yeah, he does visit often. His grand-daughters are independent teenagers coming into adulthood, and needing him less and less, and he idolises his god-children, though I say so myself! His babysitting duties are mainly with them now, which is great as it leaves us a little time to ourselves.

I let my mind drift back over the years, and wonder if Hammond is pleased with what we have built. I hope so! He gave me a chance for a new life 14 years ago, and then an even greater one 7 years ago!

It came at the end of a particularly gruelling mission. We had managed to get home at the end, unscathed though. And I was feeling particularly good that I had managed to put an end to that delightful personage that made up Ba'al! Then Teal'c had come to me and told me he was leaving the SGC and moving to the Alpha Site to join with the free Jaffa. More were joining every day and he felt it was time to help Bra'tac and Ry'ac in

the fight directly. He had felt this for some time, ever since the destruction of the death camp, but had felt torn with his loyalty to me. Bringing Ba'al into the direct equation again at Kelowna had made him feel guilty and he'd wanted to ensure his destruction before he moved onto other things. I had felt emotionally shattered, but assured him I understood his need to be with the Jaffa.

"We are brothers, O'Neill. Nothing will ever change that. I am sure we will fight at each others sides again, but no longer as members of SG-1." Once more he had left me with nothing to say and I murmured some platitudes. Damn, why could I never say what was in my heart!

With regret I left him to go see Hammond. On the way I was stopped by Carter. I knew she had been seeing someone for a few weeks now, but was unprepared for how serious it had become.

"Sir, I have been to see General Hammond and requested re-assignment to earthbound scientific duties. Cal has asked me to marry him, and

we want to start a family." I just stared at her in shock. "I thought for a while that we… but we both know that could never happen, and when I met Cal, I just knew he was the one." I cared for Carter… a lot. But knew I could never feel the love for her I had felt for Sara. I was pleased she had found that kind of love with Cal, but damn SG-1 was falling apart! However I gathered my senses and smiled at her.

"I'm really pleased for you, Carter. Good for you! I'll be sorry to lose you on SG-1 but I do understand your reasons. Actually Teal'c is leaving too, so SG-1 will be in for a good reshuffle." Now it was her turn to stare.

"He is?"

"Yeah, he's going to join the free Jaffa on Alpha Site. But don't worry we'll all still be working together still in some ways. Probably time for a change."

"Thankyou, Sir. Well, I'll just…"

"Yeah, sure. I'm on my way to see Hammond anyway. See you later" I turned on my heel and continued to Hammond's office. I was pleased for my friends, honestly I was, but feeling unsettled and let-down even so. The biggest bombshell was about to be dropped at my feet, however.

I knocked and entered Hammond's office to find him on the 'red' phone…

"Yes, Sir, I will. Ah Colonel O'Neill is here now, I'll contact you later. Thankyou, Sir; Goodbye."

"Sorry to disturb you, Sir, but I've just been speaking to Teal'c, and…"

"Yes, I know about Teal'c leaving, Colonel. Actually I need to talk to you anyway. Some changes have been suggested by the President which I hope you will feel ready to accept."

"Sir?"

"We have decided to add another offworld facility on PG4-982, the planet Ferretti and SG-2 scouted out a few weeks ago. We have been doing extensive research since then and can find no trace of intelligent life, though the planet is similar in climate to Earth and has abundant wildlife and vegetation. This facility is not going to be like the Alpha Site, however. It is going to be peopled with volunteers from within the program, and their families."

"Families, Sir?"

"The President wants a viable world to relocate people to in case of a Goa'uld offensive, and I agree with him. We want a New Earth if you will! And we want you to take Command." I stared at him in amazement.

"Me!" I squeaked. "I'm not a family man, Sir!"

"We want someone who can deal with people fairly and sympathetically. You have proved that you have empathy for people as individuals, Colonel. This will not be just a military facility, Jack, and the president and I both believe we have the right man for the job!"

So there we were. Within a few weeks I found myself promoted to General and moving to a new planet with Daniel in tow. We had decided he could head up a new research department on the planet, and one which would be less likely to be interfered with by NID. They had been making some suspicious noises about interviewing him after his descension, and neither Hammond nor I was totally confident the noises wouldn't turn into action!

I had newly promoted Major Simmons as my 2IC, and a few weeks later a newly married Carter and her Scientist husband joined our little community to head up the Science Division. It was hard work, but we did feel safe from the Goa'uld at least. We always gated through the SGC to be safe, so that the Goa'uld would not discover our budding world. Hammond never created a new SG-1; he said we were the only ones who could be that. So Ferretti and SG-2 became the new flag team of the SGC.

The war with the Goa'uld continued, but the only real threat came from Anubis, and the combined weight of the SGC, Tok'ra, Free Jaffa and Asgard (now not so preoccupied with the Replicators) eventually brought about his defeat. Despite my heading of New Earth, I was still involved with the war, going offworld for special missions. My close relationship with the Asgard ensured that. One of our biggest successes (apart from Anubis defeat, of course) came with the capture of Osiris. The Asgard removed the Goa'uld and Sarah Gardiner was freed. In some small way it made up to Daniel for never being able to free Sha're, and he maintains a close relationship with Sarah, with her visiting often. Whether it will ever be anything more remains to be seen.

As for me, my personal life took a turn for the better with the death of Mike, Sara's father. I rushed back to Earth, when I got the news; staying for a while to support her with the arrangements she had to make. We discovered there was still a close bond, and enough time had passed to be able to finally talk about Charlie without pain. Sara's job as a teacher made her an ideal volunteer for New Earth, and I got permission to discuss it with her. It was a relief to be finally able to share my life of the past few years, and to explain completely about the Crystal People. Suffice to say when I returned to New Earth, Sara came with me and we were remarried a few months later. And then came the miracle of the twins. My true salvation!

Warm arms clasp my waist from behind me, and her breath gently blows on my face as she whispers in my ear…

"Jack, are you ever coming in? It's getting cold!" I turn to face my wife with a smile…

"Just coming."

I've trod a long road since the death of my son, nearly 16 years ago now, some of it very hard indeed; there are friends and family I wish could have been spared not least our wonderful Charlie. However, the road has led me here, to this perfect time and place and I am content.

Life couldn't be better!

…


End file.
